


Accidental Coming out Story

by 29_PeachButter_Pies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, multi ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_PeachButter_Pies/pseuds/29_PeachButter_Pies
Summary: The team goes out to dinner after a long overdue practice win against Nekoma in Tokyo. After the adults drift off one of the team's members leaks out a shocking love confession. Leading the rest of the team to slowly spill obvious and scary partnerships.





	Accidental Coming out Story

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a Tumblr post involving Tsukkiyama accidentally saying something really gay.. but as I thought about it that would probably happen to all the homo teens on this team.
> 
> There is a lot of dialogue so I apologize for the many paragraphs

After a win with a practice game between cats and crows Karasuno decided for a dinner on the road. Bowels were slid down the table as contradicting numbers bounced off uniforms sat behind.

"You guys had a good game practice or not," Ukai announced fingers clenching with excitement and celebratory liquor already staining his lips. "We finally beat those fucking cats, But enjoy boys!" All shouting a united thank you Ukai left with Takeda trailing closely behind, fingers slithering together, they left the boys to peace.

"It's fresh boys so be careful." Suga chimed in peachly as hands griped for bowls in front of them. Steam rose mixed with burning spices and sauces spilled as arms rocketed forward. Meat,vegetables, and bowls of broth were still steaming in bowls and plates in front of each boy and the managers. Some spewed excited words congratulating one another, others stayed silent and watched the others over exaggerated reactions. Nudging the body straightly sat next to him, Yama took careful bites from his bowl glancing to see Tsukki simply pick at what was in front of him. An arm wrapped around his lower waist sighing.

"If I ever see you get nervous again on the court by any of those cats, I will personally hit the ball back into their captain's nose." Tsukki mumbled lips barely breaking apart team not even giving a second glance if they heard a word. Giggling with blush fading on his cheeks Tsukki held the body tighter. Hinata glanced over mouth stuffed watching a body move closer and Tsukki's eyes glare forward as he slowly went to his bowl.

"They see much more close.." Hinata mumbled stuffing in another mouthful of buns slowly letting the thought disappear. The rest of the team stayed close to one another in some cases it would be clearly visible to say they we're all too close. Some didn't even realize how close they were all connected. Even the managers almost cradled into one another's hold sneakily hidden just underneath the stomach high table in front of them. 

Tsukki rolled his eyes now forced to take a mouthful of the burning hot mix in front of him. Taking on a mouthful one arm quickly unwrapped the other dropped his spoon clattering to the ground. Waving a dramatic hand in front of his mouth the rest of the team started light chuckles. Some choked on food but it was worth watching the blondes pain,

"Shit it's still hot!" Tsukki said fingers pressing deeply down on his tongue as his eyes glared forward. Watching the team try to keep straight faces at his pain he heard a very familiar snicker next to him.

"Stop eating hot things then Tsukki." Yama continued to giggle smiling sweetly, Tsukki's face went straight as he dragged his hands from his stinging pink tongue,

"But I don't wanna stop eating you." He said straightly which was quite the opposite of his statement. Yama's eyes widened smirk disappearing as his stomach twisted and eyes sunk. As blush filled every mark of his upper body the team went silent. After mid seconds Tsukki's cheeks blushed turning the pale skin from his cheeks down to his neck.

"WHAT!" Suga screamed hands slapping on the table head dramatically turning. The table held in chuckles as the team mother was going over endless internal questions.

"Suga..um I think that was what you could call Tsukishima's coming out." Daichi uttered purely under his breath but in the dead silence it was quite clear to hear from any point. Mumbles then went under breaths between other players as Yama now shamelessly dug himself into the blonde's shoulder.

"You guys seemed shocked by this I thought it was obvious." Asahi stated clearly hands gesturing to the couple who stickly separated to just blush for the eyes of the team. Suga clenched his chest, head tilting like a confused dog before he could speak both managers busted into girly giggles.

"Tsukishima literally cares for Yamaguchi in such an obviously different way, I mean come on it's soo obvious!" Kiyoko exclaimed laughs choking in a clotted throat after she bluntly spoke.

"We're not even the same gender and we can see it clearly guys!" Yachi shouted giggling endlessly eyes wandering over to Yama with a wink,

"It's not fair you know Yachi!" The team let out a large gay, dramatic gasp as the girls almost collapsed from laughter. Asahi rolled his eyes mumbling a stern "see!" to the people on his side. More grumbling and words slipped under breaths and it all came to a halt even Tsukki's and Yama's shameful sighs in sweaty palms looked up.

Tanaka had managed to sush the table even the rest of the girl's giggling came to a close. He put his fingers back in place, his head whipped around a smirk appeared momentarily.

"Sense the words were so blunt from that salt bag, I feel like I should ask the question everyone may be thinking." Tanaka announced Tsukki growled under his breath only calming when a hand wrapped with his. Fingers tightened Tsukki sighed,

"Alright who tops?" The entire table broke at that point, cheeks almost screaming pink,

"Excuse me what the fuck did you say?" Cracked itself from Tsukki's voice,

"Tsukki make them stop!" Yama screamed in embarrassment as he dug himself into the blonde's side. Laughs cracked and Tanka tilted himself on his palm waiting a response. Smirking trying to hold himself together Ennoshita slapped the back of a shaved head.

"I mean the personality types, I mean one's a dick but he doesn't seem to be getting the dick." Noya commented eyebrows raised as him and Tanaka had matching hand positions set in a memeful shrug.

"LANGUAGE TSUKISHIMA KEI AND YU NISHINOYA! KAGEYAMA COVER HINATA'S EARS!" Suga screamed mother instincts fully kicking in. Hinata hissed as the black haired boy immediately pulled away scared from a bite from the feisty ball of his partner.

"I think it's clear salty tops he almost seems close to an abusive partner, I mean he leaves purple marks all over Yamaguchi." Hinata said sending a blast of realization and strong images over everyone. As an immediate and proper response Tsukki screamed,

"APPARENTLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A DAM HICKEY IS, NOT MY FAULT, BUT I AM NOT ABUSIVE TAKE THAT BACK!" Eyes bulging snapping a pair of wooden chopsticks making Hinata cower into Kageyama next to him. Holding him as awkward as a deflated volleyball Kageyama sent death glares back to the blonde. Yama spoke endless calm downs cheeks then flashing every color in the spectrum as the blonde showed no restraints.

"He knows what a hickey is! But Hinata you dumbass, they leave marks besides your neck it's not the vampire incident again!" Kageyama screamed sending a wave of blush over the orange's cheeks. The team almost went into a wave of spitting laughter all but Tsukki, who was reaching for another set of chopsticks.

"Tsukishima don't stab him! Hinata that's just fucking ridiculous, you better apologize before we leave! And ah also.., Suga honey please help me here before they kill each other!" Dachi whined but then both him and Suga sat straight hands cupping their lips. which for some reason sent every second year into a breathless, I knew it laugh.

"See another obvious couple! I knew about one of them but that one was just clear to see! You guys are all so gay and clueless!" Kiyoko shouted tumbling backwards with laughter losing all sense of tameness she had before. Two messy haired boys then clung onto the figure next to them blush piercing through their skin. Some had new shades some were just disappearing. Killer eyes subsided as for both the blonde and the dad locked they're partners into grips.

"May I ask the question of is anyone straight here because I know I am.." Tanka tried to say before Ennoshita laid a hand down carefully on his shoulder eyebrows rising. Sending everyone on the verge of another gay gasp. Even the ones buried in shoulders rose to see the one who called himself a "straight".

"You're not the only straight Ryu..." A towering figure sat plain faced eyes darting down, Noya smirked eyes going downwards to his lap,

"Never mind gays no one is one hundred percent." Noya said feeling a smack hit his back sending him into a coughing fit managing to make red rush to his head.

"Well just like Noya, Tanaka is about a good twenty five percent straight the rest is easily not, but how about we all after a good match..just spill are love life because some of us are more straight than others." Ennoshita quickly stumbled out. The team all went mute even the managers shushed themselves. Blush lightly gazing over they're pale skin.

"I um..agree with Ennoshita as a group..sense these keep accidentally happening, in number order you must say your partner in the team or not. Including you two girls." Daichi said eyes even managing to glare at Kiyoko for a broken moment in history.

"You know you and Suga are the first numbers right?" Asahi spoke adding a strong tease to watch both the team mom and dad break into a deep flush.

"Asahi I swear I would nail your palms into a cross if I could. But alright whatever, I've been with Suga sense we were second years. I guess it might have been a little obvious.." The table all let out a group snicker. As the captain sighed, "Alright, Now number three go ahead." Daichi said sending another wave of teasing over the table. A nervous bead of sweat dropped into his lap he held up a finger, but arms just tackled him instead. The team turned heads as Suga and Daichi personally got up to see the view from the other side.

"Three has four that's for sure!" Asahi buried burning cheeks into palms as Tanaka let out a singular cheer before Ennoshita gave him a harsh shove.

"Mines over excited it's obvious who I'm with, moving on!" Asahi said slapping the white imprinted five on Tanka's jersey.

"Noya-senpai tackled him into a choker, make out hold after a game it's pretty obvious you two more than liked each other." Kageyama sated calmly taking a rice ball from the table with a shrug to leave the team in a straight faced state.

"Moving on, come on "straight" boy say who you're with." Tsukki said harshly who had had managed to just breath insults between his teeth and not bite them back.

"Girl's uniforms are great but Ennoshita looks great in the guys!" Whipping his head around Ennoshita mumbled a why as the table tried not to cry from laughter at another failed confession. Head then slamming and bouncing onto the table a hand rested with a sigh.

"Well done baldy." was coughed between laughs of Kinoshita the second mother in charge rolled his eyes with a quiet sigh.

"As six I'll simply say..Saeko thinks me and Tanaka are too gay to handle." Ennoshita mumbled loudly as arms tugged his body backward. The team then peered at the next number in the set up. Eyes stayed tight on Kinoshita while Narita simply huffed.

"We're together." Seven and eight simply said in illusion. Raising brows up to the two the team snickered as they sighed smirking carefully. All eyes were then targeted onto Kageyama and Hinata who sat up targeting eyes downwards,

"Come on boys we're too deep into this now, you don't have to hide anything." Hinata let out a peaceful smile as Kageyama continued to flush tied together hands fell onto the table. As group everyone rolled their eyes as the girls held back giggles.

"Last set is eleven and twelve." Suga spoke slowly trailing off seeing if he would get a response. He set a glare and stared harshly at Hinata who sulked into the hold of the boy next to him. Tsukki stayed quiet rolling his eyes. Pulling up the freckled boys palm he left a kiss. Yama blushed heavily but smiled cheekily.

"Yachi come on confess, Kiyoko you too." mumbled as he went back to his bowl in front of him. All steam and every sense of burning sensations had stopped now perfectly tame.

Kiyoko coughed quietly as Yachi dove into a plate in front of her stuffing her now burning red cheeks with another mouthful. Hinata and Yama stumbled into a laugh as the full team was raising suspicion.

"I'm happily with Yachi.." overdramatic was not quite extreme enough of a word to describe everyone's reactions. Quickly and as expected Noya and Tanaka gripped their chests eyes filling with water.

"Kiyoko-san what a wonderful choice of a partner." Noya sniffed leading Asahi to heave out an exaggerated sigh drinking the broth laid before him. Ennoshita slowly laid backwards dramatically with a long sigh lasting endlessly as Tanaka gave a large sniff.

"Now I see why you could never handle me and Noya's extreme amount of manliness. We were looking to prove we were men, when instead you were looking for someone adorable. So close we were so close.." Ennoshita let out a cough eyes pinning themselves to the back of his head. Kiyoko sighed slowly nudging herself into Yachi's neck mumbling at least they know you're cute. Her cheeks flushed a new shade as the other first years snickered. Back to the drama of the second years,

"DON'T BE RUDE CHIKA I WILL SHOW OFF MY MANLINESS TO YOU LATER!" A large hack of a laugh came from everyone as Ennoshita let out a cry as Tanka laid back arms crossed in defeat to join in death.

Watching everyone continue to make jokes and embarrassing things slip from their mouths the team managed to finish off the table of food that was sprawled before them. Eventually Ukai and Takeda slipped back in after a few drinks to a jaw dropping surprise. Every teenager clung to one another more than in just the friendly way. 

From the captain kissing the vice in his lap, to the most cold blonde and positive freckled boy holding hands during sarcastic remarks. Drifting back to have one more lasting shot Takeda clung to Ukai calmly. He gave a light knock peeking his head in with a whistle. With that every member in the room froze cheeks stinging.

"Uh..ah..coach..." Dachi froze as Suga tensed in his lap not finding the courage to move himself. Even Noya tangled in Ashai's arms just set his gaze down instead of forcing himself to move. And most shocking Tanaka manged to feel shame for once fingers slowly slipping off Ennoshita's hip.

"It seems to have released built up tension between all of you. We witnessed an amount of things, but as long as this does not change your work effort everything is perfectly fine boys." Takeda chimed in sweetly. The team sighed,

"To be honest I don't have a true opinion here I will just say good job. Now come on boys you can all cuddle on the bus." Ukai said snickering as his arm twisted Takeda carefully into his hold.

On the bus as planned every couple drifted off in one another's hold. Heads tilting in after confessions some even went into full positions. From digging into one another's chest to sleeping in laps. It left both the captain and adviser in silence. Hands slowly twisting back together as Takeda drove giggling at the wheel. Ukai gave a thoughtful puff off a cigarette before a needed sentence popped into his head. 

"Take-chan."

"Hm?" Takeda hummed in eyes leering over to his side to see redden cheeks just slip under the fading light of passing vehicles. 

"Honey those boys are gayer than we could ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is not how the guy's all confess to the team and some relationships I don't think even happen till next year but shhh pretend.


End file.
